Covered rolls are used in many manufacturing processes, and coated resilient, deformable cylindrical surfaces have many well-known uses. The production of coated rolls has always presented fabricating problems, particularly when large rolls are involved where specialized, seamless coverings with excellent physical characteristics are desired.
In making, for example, fiber reinforced plastic roll coverings, it is difficult to apply the plastic to a roll so as to achieve reasonably uniform characteristics and provide a seamless covering. Conventional extrusion and molding techniques are troublesome and costly, particularly with large rolls, so that preformed coatings become a consideration, yet such coatings are difficult to mount against a roll cylinder tightly and without seams.
The present invention requires no mold or molding procedure for applying a plastic covering over a roll, is completely independent of intermediate layers, and does not involve individual fibers in any way. Thus, the present invention requires no fiber impregnated layer between roller and metal core and top layer, and no "coat moldings" such as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,119 to Fukuyama et al.